Tra Amore, la Lussuria, e Odio
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: "Aku..."/.../"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun."/.../"Kalau kau tak mau kembali padaku, aku akan membunuhmu."/"Akan kukorbankan segalanya. Demi kau, dan juga anak ini."/"Kyouya, nikahi aku!"/Warning: AU, OOC, M-PREG, Don't like, don't read. RnR.
1. Chapter 1 The Intro

_Di mulai di sudut kota Roma_

_Yang sering tak dipedulikan._

_Berawal dari sebuah gang kecil yang dingin dan gelap._

_Bisa ditemukan berlika-liku cerita yang pedih._

**Tra Amore, la Lussuria, e Odio**

**(Antara cinta, nafsu, dan kebencian)**

**Rate: T semi M (saya tau, anak kelas 1 SMP bikin adegan berdarah-darah itu SALAH –A-)**

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira, Mukuro punya saya. *diilusi***

**Warning: SUPEROOC!18, AU, GeJe, dibikin oleh anak yang bahkan pegangan tangan aja masih sangat sakral, gope dapet 3, TYPO(s), de el el de ka ka.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Masih belum terlambat untuk pergi segera dari FF ini dan carilah FF author lain yang lebih berharga.**

**Masih ngotot? Oke. Jangan salahkan saya. Cekidot.**

~~oo00oo~~

"Dino-_san_, _shift _jaga anda hari ini sudah tak ada. Anda boleh pulang."

Pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu melepas kacamata baca yang ia kenakan menampakan iris _hazel_-nya yang memukau. Ia tersenyum pada asistennya, lalu membereskan berkas-berkas kerjanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah selesai, ia pamit pada rekan-rekan kerjanya lalu pulang ke rumahnya di pinggiran Roma.

Ya, Dino Cavallone adalah seorang dokter muda yang terbilang cukup sukses. Dia tampan, ramah, dan disukai setiap perempuan. Tapi meski begitu, tak pernah ada orang yang melihat dia menggandeng seorag perempuan pun.

Meski ia seorang dokter yang sukses, ia lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah _flat _kecil di pinggiran Roma. Pemilik _flat _kecil itu bernama Fon. Ia seorang pria keturunan Asia yang begitu baik dan lembut. Fon sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Sejak usia remaja, Dino sudah memiliki otak cemerlang sehingga ia mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di universitas kedokteran terkenal di Italia dan menjadi dokter sukses seperti sekarang.

Dino berjalan santai selama perjalanan menuju _flat_ nya. Suasana begitu sepi. Maklum, sudah hampir tengah malam. Rumah-rumah juga sudah mulai gelap. Hanya ia yang berjalan di sekitar sana malam itu. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana malam yang mencekam seperti itu.

Ia melewati sebuah gang sempit yang kecil dan gelap. Dino masih berjalan dengan santai. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia melihat seorang pemuda—kira-kira terpaut 8 tahun darinya berjalan terseok-seok. Bajunya lusuh, tubuhnya begitu kurus dan penuh luka, rambut hitamnya terlihat acak-acakan. Meski dari jauh, dapat ia dengar suara nafas pemuda itu terdengar sangat berat. Seakan sudah tak mampu bernafas lagi.

Khawatir, Dino berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dan menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Dino mengangkat wajah pemuda itu dan menyingkirkan poni hitamnya. Terlihat manik _orb onyx _yang terlihat tajam namun menyiratkan kepedihan, sakit, dan kesepian.

"He-hei, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Dino masih memegangi bahu pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Seolah tak menggubris ucapan Dino. Tatapan matanya masih sama—terlihat menahan sakit.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Dino.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tak menjawab. Hanya suara nafas yang terdengar berat. Tak lama, pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Dino.

"He-hei! Ba-bangun! Hei, sadarlah!"

Dino panik. Ia memegang kening pemuda itu. Dingin. Dino makin panik. Tak ada orang yang lewat satupun. Hanya ada ia dan pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa pemuda ini. Dari semua orang yang selalu ia sapa tiap pagi, orang ini satu-satunya yang tak ia kenal.

Akhirnya, Dino menggendong pemuda itu layaknya seorang pengantin dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju _flat _nya. Begitu sampai, ia masuk mengendap-endap. Meski ramah, Fon tak membolehkan orang asing masuk. Apalagi tak ada seorang pun yang kenal dengannya.

~~oo00oo~~

Dino membuka kunci kamarnya dan segera menidurkan pemuda itu di kasurnya dengan hati-hati agar tak menganggu pemuda itu. Dino langsung mencari kompres dan baskom lalu mengisinya dengan air panas. Dino mengompres pemuda itu dengan hati-hati.

Sudah se-jam, pemuda itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Dino masih dengan sabar merawatnya hingga suhu tubuhnya stabil. Dino mengganti kompres-nya dan menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Kulit putih khas orang Asia, rambut hitam legam yang Nampak berkilau. Raut wajah yang Nampak damai—tak seperti tadi. Dino makin larut dalam lamunannya. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa pemuda ini bisa berjalan sendirian di malam yang gelap seperti ini. Apa dia tak punya keluarga.

Dino tersadar dari lamunannya saat iris _orb onyx _itu membuka perlahan. Pemuda itu Nampak terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya ia berusaha mencerna ia berada dimana sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah agak baikan."

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Dino. Dino tersenyum ramah pada pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Dino. Raut wajahnya Nampak ketakutan seolah ia baru saja melihat penampakan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan matanya seolah menyiratkan kegelisahan.

"He-hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"T-tidak! Jangan dekati aku!"

Hentakan tangan pemuda itu membuat Dino menjauhi tangannya. Ia terdiam menatap pemuda itu. Kelihatannya ia sangat ketakutan. Dino perlahan mendekatkan tangannya ke pergelangan tangan pucat pemuda itu dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat." Kata Dino sambil tersenyum ramah. Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia membiarkan ibu jari Dino mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku mau tanya, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam menatap Dino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dino Nampak bingung. Kenapa orang ini memperhatikanku begitu?

Setelah terdiam sebentar, ia menjawab "Hibari."

"Hibari, eoh? Kau orang Jepang, kan? Siapa nama panggilanmu?"

"Kyouya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kyouya, ya… hei, Kyouya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyouya itu menatap Dino. "Kenapa kau langsung memanggil namaku?"

"Habis, kalau panggil nama margamu kan rasanya seperti bicara dengan orang lain."

Hibari menatap Dino, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kasur berwarna coklat itu. Ia menatap sekeliling, lalu bertanya. "Kau tinggal disini?"

"Iya. Aku tinggal sendirian."

"Lalu, kau tidur dimana?"

"Biasanya, aku tidur ditempat yang kau tempati sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Hibari langsung menjauhkan punggungnya dari senderan kasur. Dino menahan pundaknya. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih penting sekarang."

Hibari pun menurut. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya membuat Dino tersenyum padanya. Hibari hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Hei, Kyouya. Rumahmu dimana? Biar setelah kau sembuh, aku akan antar kau kerumahmu." Tawar Dino. Namun, Hibari menggeleng.

"Aku tak punya rumah."

Mendengar itu, Dino terheran. "Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Biasanya, aku tinggal di gang kecil yang tadi kau lewati itu."

Mata Dino membelalak. Pantas tubuhnya penuh luka seperti itu. Tiap pagi, yang ia lihat gang itu sangat hancur dan gelap. Tak disangka Hibari tinggal di tempat seperti itu.

"Jadi, karena itu tubuhmu penuh luka seperti itu?" tanya Dino. Hibari menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Masalahnya lebih pelik dari itu."

Dino makin bingung. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, Hibari sudah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Dino Nampak khawatir dengannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengikuti Hibari.

Saat Dino melihat Hibari di kamar mandi, ia melihat Hibari berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tak tega, Dino membantu Hibari dengan cara memijit tengkuknya. Akhirnya, Hibari bisa mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun yang keluar ternyata darah.

Dino terperanjat kaget, hibari Nampak biasa saja melihat itu. Namun, saat Hibari mencoba bangkit, badan Hibari terhuyung dan jatuh ke pelukan Dino. Dino lalu memapah tubuh Hibari dan menidurkannya di kasur. Setelah Hibari mengatur napasnya, Dino menyodorkan segelas air pada Hibari dan meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Kyouya, sebetulnya apa yang terjadi padamu?'

Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menggenggam gelas air itu di tangannya yang Nampak kurus kering itu.

"Tolong, jangan beritahu siapapun." pinta Hibari. Dino mengangguk dan siap mendengarkan. Hibari menarik napas dan mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku…"

Dino menyimak. Hibari masih terdiam dan mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"…hamil."

**~~TSUZUKU~~**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAI! *lambai-lambai ke readers* Hai, semua. Lama ya acc ini gak kesentuh. Akhirnya saya membuat fic selain rated T. Bukan lemon, tapi adegan penyiksaan .-. sampai sekarang masih belum terlihat adegan penyiksaannya, jadi ratenya masih T.

Siapa yang disiksa? Udah ketauan, kok… #plok

Sekadar peringatan bagi yang puasa (yang gak puasa mah, BOAM! Whahaha *plok*), bacanya abis buka karena nanti darah merembes keluar idung :"D

Yah, ini pertama kalinya saya disini tanpa Riehan dan Adrin. Kita kepencar-pencar SMPnya sekarang ._.

Ekhem ekhem. Maaf ya buat kalian yang tau umur asli saya. Saya tau saya mendadak berubah jadi lebih banyak ide beginian daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin kalian menyangka saya salah karena saya membuat cerita yang bahkan tak sesuai dengan umur saya. Saya hanya menuangkan ide saya sebelum saya lupa lagi.

Akhir kata, saya meminta review agar saya tau cerita ini harus lanjut, atau di delete atau naik rate atau biarkan saja cerita ini mengalir sesuai usia saya?

Semua terserah anda! TETAP DI THE M*ST*R IND—*author digeplak yang punya acara*


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Behind His Face

_Di mulai di sudut kota Roma_

_Yang sering tak dipedulikan._

_Berawal dari sebuah gang kecil yang dingin dan gelap._

_Bisa ditemukan berlika-liku cerita yang pedih._

**Tra Amore, la Lussuria, e Odio**

**(Antara cinta, nafsu, dan kebencian)**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Behind His Face**

**Rate: T semi M (masih bimbang)**

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira, Mukuro punya saya. *diilusi***

**Warning: SUPEROOC!18, AU, GeJe, dibikin oleh anak yang bahkan pegangan tangan aja masih sangat sakral, gope dapet 3, TYPO(s), de el el de ka ka.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Masih belum terlambat untuk pergi segera dari FF ini dan carilah FF author lain yang lebih berharga.**

**Masih ngotot? Oke. Jangan salahkan saya. Cekidot.**

~~oo00oo~~

"Aku…"

"…hamil."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Dino tercengang. Masalahnya, Dino sudah yakin orang di hadapannya itu bergender laki-laki, dan lagipula, memang ada lelaki bodoh di luar sana yang mengetahui kalau orang di hadapannya ini—eer… maaf—hemaphrodite.

"Tunggu… bagaimana… kau… bukannya…" Dino tak sanggup berkata apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Takut jika menyakiti perasaan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Hm. Aku punya kelainan dalam tubuhku. Aku memang laki-laki, tapi aku memiliki rahim jadi bisa mengandung seperti perempuan normal lainnya."

Dino terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti. Sebagai dokter, dia sering menjumpai kasus seperti ini. Tapi, masih ada satu lagi yang ia bingungkan.

"Lalu… siapa ayah anak ini? Maksudku—siapa yang sudah menghamilimu? Dia akan bertanggung jawab, kan?" tanya Dino akhirnya. Hibari terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Tak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin malam.

"… aku tak ingin membahasnya." Ucap Hibari lalu berbalik menatap jendela. Langit masih terlihat kelam di luar. Jam menunjukan pukul 12.30 malam.

"Hei, Kyouya… kenapa kau bisa muntah darah seperti itu? Maksudku, bukankah orang hamil tak mungkin muntah darah seperti itu?"

Hibari mendengus pelan seraya menjawab "Alasannya cukup mudah. Sejak aku tau aku hamil, aku tak makan sama sekali."

"Hee? Kenapa bisa? Kau tak peduli dengan anak ini?" tanya Dino tak mengerti. Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hanya tak memiliki uang hanya untuk sekadar membeli setitik air. Itu saja." kata Hibari masih mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela. Dino masih tetap tidak mengerti.

Dino lalu duduk disamping pemuda berwajah khas Asia itu—yang kalau dilihat dari namanya saja Dino sudah tau kalau Hibari orang Jepang—dan menatap wajahnya.

Datar dan tegar. Namun menyimpan kesedihan tak tersirat.

Dino tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut raven pemuda di hadapannya.

"Besok aku tak ada pekerjaan. Aku bisa merawatmu hingga sembuh." Ucap Dino tersenyum pada Hibari. Hibari yang baru pertama kali diberikan senyum sehangat itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya—mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak suka merepotkan orang."

"Bagiku, ini tidak merepotkan kok."

Hibari menghela napas. Dasar keras kepala. Batin Hibari.

Tanpa sadar Hibari tersenyum sangat tipis membuat rona merah tipis muncul di wajah Dino.

"Ah, kau mau makan? Kau pasti lapar, kan? Ini, aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu." Ujar Dino sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur.

Hibari kembali melirik Dino dengan tatapan bosan. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin merepotkan orang."

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak merepotkanku."

Hibari mendengus, namun akhirnya ia terima suapan dari pemuda Italia di hadapannya itu.

Ah, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ini…

~~oo00oo~~

"Kyouya, selamat pagi~~"

Iris _onyx _Hibari terbuka perlahan. Matanya mengedar kesekeliling sampai ia menemukan sosok Dino yang—ehm. Memakai apron masak berwarna biru indigo. Dan tolong jangan bayangkan apron berenda yang biasa dipakai para maid. Bayangkan saja apron polos biasa.

"Hm. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" mendengar pertanyaan Hibari, Dino hanya nyengir polos. "Panggil saja Dino."

Hibari menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, Dino. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku baru saja selesai memasak sarapan~~ Kyouya mau?" tawar Dino. Hibari mengangguk pelan. Dino tersenyum lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkannya sepiring makanan. Hibari terduduk diam. Ia menatap ruangan itu. Terlalu rapih. Biasanya kamar laki-laki itu kan agak—bagaimana ya? Berantakan?

Tapi dia kan juga laki-laki.

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kenapa pemikirannya jadi agak ngaco, sih?!

Dino kembali sambil membawakan dua piring makanan—satu untuknya sendiri dan segelas the hangat. Dino kembali duduk di samping Hibari.

"Mau makan sendiri atau kusuapi?"

Agak kesal *atau malu?*, Hibari menyambar piringnya dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Dino hanya tertawa ringan membuat rona merah diwajah Hibari makin terlihat jelas.

"Hei, Kyouya. Orang yang—eehm… yaah…"

"Sebut saja orang itu."

"Ah. Ya. Orang itu sebetulnya seperti apa sih?"

Hibari menghentikan makannya dan menatap Dino dengan tatapan tajam. Namun Dino tak terpengaruh. Ia malah menelengkan kepalanya.

Hibari mendengus pelan dan menatap piringnya "Dia orang yang menyebalkan."

Dino makin bingung, ditambah Hibari akhirnya tak bicara apapun lagi. Akhirnya, Dino tak membahasnya.

Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, Dino masih ingin tau siapa sebenarnya orang yang harusnya mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya itu.

~~oo00oo~~

**SKIP TIME**

~~oo00oo~~

Dino menutup pintu kamar mandinya perlahan. Dilihat dari handuk yang masih menempel di rambut pirangnya, dapat diketahui bahwa ia baru saja selesai keramas.

Dino menatap Hibari yang sedang tidur bersandar di kasurnya. Dino tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan menyelimuti perlahan tubuh Hibari yang ringkih. Hibari Nampak menggeliat sebentar. Wajah tidur Hibari Nampak polos dan—manis.

Eh?

Manis?

Dino memerah sendiri karena khayalannya. Aah… entah kenapa melihat wajah Hibari, ia merasa ada sedikit perasaan aneh di dadanya. Ia tak mengerti perasaan itu.

Mungkin, Dino hanya kasihan padanya karena keadaan Hibari yang sedang hamil.

Tapi entah kenapa, Dino merasa itu bukan jawaban untuk perasaannya.

Dino akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hibari. Ia terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

~~oo00oo~~

Iris hazel jernih itu kembali membuka. Pasalnya, ia mendengar erangan kecil di sebelahnya.

Dino membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hibari. Ia dapat lihat raut wajah Hibri yang Nampak ketakutan dan gelisah.

"Kyouya… kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ngh… mmh… ti-tidaaak…"

"Kyouya! Hei, bangunlah!"

"Tidak! Pergi! Menjauh dariku!"

Dino Nampak panik. Hibari makin berteriak frustasi. Hibari membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kyouya…?"

Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang menatapnya khawatir. Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Dino. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar hebat. Dino memeluknya dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku… tidak tahan lagi…"

"Eh?" Dino Nampak bingung dengan perkataan Hibari. Hibari langsung melepaskan pelukan Dino darinya dan berlari menuju dapur. Dino mengejarnya. Begitu sampai, Dino nyaris tak bergerak melihat Hibari mengarahkan kursi kayu kearah perutnya—siap membenturkannya. Untung Dino bergerak cepat dengan menahan tangan Hibari.

"Kyouya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa membunuh anak ini!" bentak Dino. Hibari menunduk diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku… aku tidak menginginkan anak ini! Dia anak dari orang terkutuk! Aku tidak ingin dari perutku lahir anak orang itu!" teriak Hibari.

"Tapi anak ini tidak bersalah. Kau harus melahirkan dan merawatnya…" hibur Dino.

"Aku tidak sanggup merawatnya sendiri, Dino." Lirih Hibari.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu."

Hibari terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Dino. Perlahan terukir seringaian kecil di bibir Hibari

"Fuh… ahaha… hahaha… HAHAHAHA!" Hibari tertawa mendengar ucapan Dino. Dino hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan mu!" ucap Hibari lalu berjalan melewati Dino. Dino menunduk diam. Ia mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya.

"Padahal… aku serius…"

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Dino. Dino berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Padahal aku serius ingin membantumu! Aku ingin menjagamu! Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum! Aku ingin melihatmu merawat anak ini Kyouya!" teriakan Dino membuat Hibari bungkam. Hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka berdua. Mereka saling berdiri berhadapan di tengah gelap malam.

"Aku tak ingin dibohongi lagi…"

"Apa mataku terlihat seperti berbohong?"

Hibari mendongak menatap langsung iris hazel Dino. Tak ia temukan kebohongan di matanya. Hanya ada kilatan kesungguhan.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?"

Sekarang pertanyaan Hibari membuat Dino tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Jujur saja, Dino bingung kenapa ia mengatakan itu. Ia hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Ia tak memikirkan lebih jauh lagi.

"A… aku juga sebetulnya tidak tau…" Hibari menatapnya tajam. "T-tapi aku janji aku akan memberitahu alasannya padamu jika aku sudah menemukan alasannya! Janji!" ucap Dino.

Hibari menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekati Dino dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Dino kembali menatap Hibari. Tapi akhirnya dengan penuh kesungguhan, ia menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hibari.

"Janji!"

**~~TSUZUKU~~**

_Mina-saaaaaan~~~~_! *terjang*

Makasih yang udah motivasi saya!

Whakakak. Sepertinya saya memang belum kuat iman untuk tidak mengetik fic ini. Tapi akhirnya… setelah perjuangan 2 hari 2 malam…! *lebay* AKHIRNYA NIH FIC DI LANJUT LEBIH CEPAAAAAAAAT!

Tumbenan lho, saya bisa apdet cepat… apa karena dari saya pertama suka yaoi, saya juga langsung suka M-PREG? Entahlah, saya juga gak tau. #plok/

Oh iya, saya ucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada yang udah review~~ **Alicia. Usagi, ZuMiSa Kahyuchi, Dee Kyou, Tsubaki Audhi, DevKiRai, **dan **DeLoAniMan U-know**! Khusus untuk **Dee Kyou**, saya ucapin terima kasih sekali lagi karena udah bantuin saya di bagian tersulit untuk chap kali ini meski aku gak yakin itu hasil idemu Dee -_-

Terus, buat yang gak log-in…

**Rhiani:**

Salam kenal juga Rhiani-_san_.

Eh? Suka juga ya. Sama doong~~ XDD *merasa dapat angin*

Jangan siksa Kyouya terlalu sadis? Gak janji lho… #plaak

Hoho. Iya, daku SMP… makasih pujian dan kritikannya~~

Makasih reviewnya Rhiani-_san_. Jujur, namamu mengingatkanku pada salah satu temanku yang biasa nemenin saya disini -_- *nangis lagi*

Satu yang saya bingung, kenapa semua gak percaya Hibari ngandung anaknya Muku? Padahal kan bener! Percayalah pada insting kalian, _guys_! *dilempar ke jurang*

Eniwei, saya minta reviewnya lagi ya _mina-chan_? *kedip-kedip ala Lussu. Ditinju*


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Man

_Di mulai di sudut kota Roma_

_Yang sering tak dipedulikan._

_Berawal dari sebuah gang kecil yang dingin dan gelap._

_Bisa ditemukan berlika-liku cerita yang pedih._

**Tra Amore, la Lussuria, e Odio**

**(Antara cinta, nafsu, dan kebencian)**

**Chapter 3: The Past Man.**

**Rate: T semi M (masih bimbang)**

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira, Mukuro punya saya. *diilusi***

**Warning: SUPEROOC!18, AU, GeJe, dibikin oleh anak yang bahkan pegangan tangan aja masih sangat sakral, gope dapet 3, TYPO(s), de el el de ka ka**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Masih belum terlambat untuk pergi segera dari FF ini dan carilah FF author lain yang lebih berharga.**

**Masih ngotot? Oke, jangan salahkan saya. Cekidot.**

~~oo00oo~~

Dino membuka iris matanya yang cerah. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul 06.30 pagi. Dino meraba kasur sebelahnya. Kosong. Padahal ia yakin Hibari tidur disampingnya kemarin. Sekarang kemana perginya si pemilik iris _orb onyx _tajam itu?

Pertanyaannya terjawab saat ia mencium wangi dari arah dapur. Dino merapikan rambut pirangnya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Begitu Dino memasuki dapur kecil miliknya, dapat ia lihat sosok berambut hitam lurus yang membelakanginya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu—memasak. Dino tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Hibari lalu menepuk pundak kecil Hibari.

"Hei, Kyouya. Masak apa?" tanya Dino sambil memasang cengiran andalannya membuat pipi pucat Hibari merona merah.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi kubuatkan telur saja." kata Hibari sambil mematikan kompor.

"Terimakasih. Sepertinya enak." Kata Dino sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut hitam Hibari. Perbuatannya lagi-lagi membuat wajah Hibari memanas.

"C-cepat mandi. Setelah itu sarapan." Kata Hibari sambil memalingkan wajahnya membuat Dino tertawa renyah.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah sarapan, Dino bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Melihat Dino sudah rapih mau tak mau membuat Hibari bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Dino?" tanya Hibari sambil membereskan piring-piring.

"Aku mau ke tempat kerjaku. Kyouya mau ikut?" tanya Dino. Mata Hibari bersinar seperti anak kecil. Sontak ia mengangguk semangat membuat Dino tersenyum (baca: nyengir)

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah meminjam kemeja Dino (yang agak kebesaran pada tubuh Hibari), mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah sakit tempat Dino bekerja. Karena kemejanya yang kebesaran, bahu Hibari yang putih jadi agak terekspos membuat Dino blushing dengan suksesnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Hibari dengan nada tajam. Dino menggeleng cepat (panik). Hibari agak bingung, tapi akhirnya ia diam saja.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Dino disapa oleh rekan-rekannya dan dibalas dengan senyuman cerah khas-nya. Beberapa orang juga menanyai Dino soal Hibari.

"Waah~ Dino-_kun_, siapa ini? Manis sekali. Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu." Kata wanita dengan gaun putih panjang dengan senyum yang mampu membuat hati orang-orang jadi damai.

"Aah… bukan… ini hanya temanku kok, Luce. Namanya Kyouya. Kyouya, ini Luce." Kata Dino sambil memperkenalkan Hibari pada rekannya itu.

"Salam kenal Kyouya-_kun_." Kata Luce sambil tersenyum pada Hibari. Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kyouya, kau tunggu di taman, ya. Aku sedang ada kerjaan." Kata Dino sambil memakai jas dokternya. Hibari hanya menurut dan pergi ke taman rumah sakit.

~~TAMAN~~

Hibari duduk-duduk di bangku taman sambil menghirup udara segar. Banyak pasien yang berjalan-jalan disini atau penjenguk yang sekadar duduk-duduk disini. Beberapa pasien adalah anak-anak.

Mendadak Hibari merasa kakinya agak berat. Hibari menatap kebawah dan mendapatkan pemandangan seorang bocah laki-laki imut dengan mata cokelatnya yang besar dan rambut cokelatnya. Rona di wajahnya membuatnya kian imut.

"Hei, kau anak siapa?" tanya Hibari. Alih-alih menjawab, bocah itu memeluk kaki Hibari makin erat membuat Hibari tak tega melepaskannya.

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

Hibari mendongak dan menemukan pemuda tampan bermata biru langit dan berkulit putih mulus. Bocah itu menatap si pemuda dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hibari dan ganti memeluk pemuda itu.

"Tsunayoshi, kau membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau main terlalu jauh?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengusap pipi tembem bocah tadi.

"Maaf, pa…" Hibari mengangkat alis. Jadi ini ayahnya. "Tcuna bocan di kamal telus…"

"Tapi kalau bosan kan bisa minta papa membacakan buku cerita… jangan kabur begitu dong…" kata pemuda beriris biru tadi dan menepuk kepala bocah yang disinyalir adalah anaknya itu. Sang anak menggeleng kuat. "Bocaaan…"

Pemuda tadi menghela napas lalu menatap Hibari. "Maaf. Dia merepotkanmu, ya?" tanya pemuda itu sopan. Hibari menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Namaku Giotto. Taru Giotto Sawada. Ini Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ne, Tsunayoshi. Ayo beri salam pada kakak." Mendengar perintah ayahnya, bocah bernama Tsunayoshi itu tersenyum cerah pada Hibari. "Celamat ciang, kak! Namaku Tcuna!" kata Tsuna. Logat bicaranya yang cadel membuat Hibari mendengus menahan tawa.

"Namamu? Siapa?" tanya Giotto sambil memangku Tsuna.

"Hibari Kyouya. Kau bisa memanggilku Hibari." Jawab Hibari.

"Ah, kau orang Jepang, ya. Hibari adalah marga yang jarang di Jepang." Kata Giotto. Hibari hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Akupun tak tau darimana aku berasal…"

Giotto mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meminta maaf. "Maaf. A… aku tidak tau…" Hibari menggeleng. "Tidak apa…"

"Nah, Tsunayoshi. Sudah saatnya kau makan dan minum obat." Kata Giotto pada Tsuna dipangkuannya. Tsuna menggeleng pelan. "Gak mau… obatnya pahit…"

Hibari terdiam. Rupanya anak ini sakit. Tapi sungguh sulit dipercaya. Padahal anak ini terlihat sehat-sehat saja.

"Anak ini… dia sakit apa?"

Giotto memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hibari. Lalu menatap Tsuna yang asyik bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang terbang disekelilingnya.

"…gangguan jiwa…"

Hibari membulatkan matanya. Giotto tersenyum miris dan mengelus rambut Tsuna.

"Dia kehilangan orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan saat masih bayi. Jadi aku merawatnya sehingga dia menganggapku sebagai ayahnya. Orangtuanya meninggal sedangkan beberapa saraf Tsuna putus. Karena itu saat umur 6 tahun seperti ini, Tsuna bahkan belum bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Bertahun-tahun Tsuna menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit, namun bahkan belom 50% dari pengobatan ia jalani. Karena ia harus menjalani pengobatan, Tsuna tak bisa bersekolah dan memiliki teman. Teman-temannya hanyalah anak-anak yang kurang beruntung yang masuk rumah sakit ini dan perlahan-lahan Tsuna kehilangan mereka karena umur mereka juga tak lama lagi…"

Giotto menangis dalam diam. Hibari juga terdiam. Hibari menatap lagi Tsuna dan Giotto. Tsuna seolah tak sadar dengan keadaannya, mengusap air mata 'ayah'nya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Hibari terulur mengusap rambut cokelat Tsuna. Tsuna menatap Hibari dan tersenyum ceria. Giotto tersenyum melihat itu.

Setelah pamit pada Hibari, Giotto meggendong Tsuna menuju kamarnya. Hibari bersandar pada sandaran kursi panjan di taman rumah sakit itu. Semilir angin membuat mata Hibari terasa berat dan akan tertidur. Namun sebuah suara seolah menarik Hibari kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kyouya…"

Hibari menoleh mendengar suara melodius itu. Iris _orb onyx _Hibari melebar melihat sosok dibelakangnya. Berambut biru indigo dengan jambul aneh dengan iris _hetochromatic_.

"Mukuro…"

**~~~TBC~~~**

MUKURO MUNCUL! YAAIIYY! *tebar poster AeroSmith* #salah

Khukhukhu… apa kabar, _minna_? Kangen gak sama saya? (readers: Nggak!) Maap yah lama apdet… author lagi kebanyakan tugas dan capek banget jadi ketua kelas. Waah… kok anak sableng kayak saya dipilih jadi ketua kelas, ya? Yang ada kelas makin gaduh dan properti sekolah jadi korban.

Udah! Kok saya jadi curcol, sih? Mending gue balesin review!

Sankyuu buat **ZuMiSa Kahyuchi, Tsubaki Audhi, Dee Kyou, Rin-X-Edden** (tumben nih anak ngereview fic gua. Kemaren G. sama Asari berantem ya 0.o), dan **Alicia . Usagi**~~ Sudah dibales lewat PM masing-masing. Lalu untuk yang gak log-in…

**Aizu-chan**: Aaah… seneng deh dipanggil '-_san_'… jadi malu… #plok Aaah~~~ dibilang _sugoi _lagi… makin malu saya… *dilempar ke jurang* Pengen ngeliat Hibari ngelahirin? HARAPANMU AKAN TERKABULKAN! WHUAHAHA! *ditonfa ampe mental ke Canada. Canada? Negara apa, tuh? (Canada mundung dibelakang studio)* Eniwei, review lagi yaa~~~

**Little Otaku:** Aiih… makasih… emang bagus, ya? *plok* Iya… bahkan saya ini sedheng :p *barutauloesedeng?* Siapa yang ganggu Hibari? Ah… kepo ah… *plok* Udah ketauan kok sapa yang gangguin ;D Yo nggak? Yo nggak? *plok* Review lagi ya~~

**Rhiani: **Kalo gak to twit bukan D18 doong XDD *dilempar* Hiba hamil udah 2 bulan, tapi Cuma 2 hari kok gak makannya… itu aja pas ketemu Dino hampir sekarat :v *ditonfa ampe ngambang di samudra pasifik* Hiba mau disiksa? Udah disiksa kali… *diinjek ampe tenggelam di palung selatan* Sankyu reviewnya~ ;D

**Kyl: ***NYEK* Kurang panjang… kurang panjang… kurang panjang… *mojok* UWOOGH! LAIN KALI AKAN KUBUAT LEBIH PANJANG MESKI HARUS MATII! *tereak kayak abis ditembak peluru _Dying Will_. Diinjek* Tengs (Tengs?) reviewnya… review lagi yaaw~~

Segitu aja bales-bales reviewnya. Makasiih ya semuanya~~ semoga saya bisa apdet cepat~~

Oh iya~~ saya lupa… mau ngucapin hapiba nih ke beberapa orang… Skull tanggal 8 Agustus, Longchamp tanggal 9, Vongola Secondo tanggal 11, Vongola Sesto tanggal 24, dan Ryohei tanggal 26~~ juga buat temen-temen saya yang ultah di bulan Agustus, juga buat Hatsune Miku dan Aomine Daiki yang ultah kemaren~ semoga saya bisa apdet tanggal 9 ato 12 yaa… *ngek*

Eh? Kapan apdet CBAV sama RMWD18V? Eeerr… ehehehe… kapan-kapan aja, ya… *dihajar rame-rame*

p.s: Apa boleh saya selipin GioAla dan U02 disini? :v *plook* vote ya readers mau masukin yang mana… apa mau CavaAla aja? :v *diborgol*


End file.
